


Son of the Desert [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Ishvalan AU [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ishbalan | Ishvalan, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Author made everything up, But I did my best, Edward and Roy have a LOT of feelings, F/M, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Alphonse Elric, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Edward Elric, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Trisha Elric, Likely pronounced badly, M/M, Mixed Race Alphonse, Mixed Race Edward, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Reader just trying to do it justice, why is Ishvalan culture so underdeveloped in the show, עברית | Hebrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Every time Edward sees the circle on the back Mustang's hand, he wants to scream, wants to reach across the desk and shake him, wants to wrap his hands around the older man's throat and ask if it was worth it, if this desk and his rank is worth the screaming, crying, writhing, burning bodies of his people -"Something to say, Fullmetal?" Mustang drawls.Edward snaps the file shut, "Nope."





	Son of the Desert [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Son of the Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120198) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Son%20of%20the%20Desert.mp3) | 1:17:04 | 53.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Ishvalan%20AU.m4b) | 2:14:02 | 63.9 MB  
  
### Music

ישקני - סגיב כהן _Ishakeni_ by Sagiv Cohen 

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!
> 
> Thanks to Yue_ix for the cover art beta!


End file.
